My Tofurky
by sausuge
Summary: JD and his friends, thanks to some unfortunate circumstances, all get some time to reflect on their lives, and find out what they are thankful for. [Thanksgiving fic] YAY! IT'S OVER!
1. 3:19 PM to 6:02 PM

**Hi! ...umm... so i'm new to writting Scrubs fanfics, but i realy couldn't resist this! it's going to be a two part (or three... however long it takes...) story centered on Thanksgiving, and what JD is thankful for. no. there will be no JDAing in this, as i am horrible at A-ing anything...**

**i am not a great author. i am nowhere near as good as these awesome scrubers (coughPink-charmed-onelittleTigerstripesExesandohs2cough (there are more, those are just the ones off the top of my head...)) i keep reading, but oh well, you try your hand right? well yeah.**

**before you read, you should probably know what these words mean...:**

Ataxia- unsteady and clumsy motion of the limbs or trunk due to a failure of the gross coordination of muscle movements.

Vertigo- sometimes called a headrush, is a major symptom of a balance disorder. It is the sensation of spinning while the body is stationary with respect to the earth or surroundings.

SARS- Severe acute respiratory syndrome or SARS is a respiratory disease. There was one major epidemic to date, between November 2002 and July 2003, with 8,096 known cases of the disease, and 774 deaths.

Rales- Rales, crackles or crepitations, are the clicking, rattling, or crackling noises heard on auscultation of the lungs with a stethoscope during inhalation. The sounds are caused by the "popping open" of small airways and alveoli collapsed by fluid, exudate, or lack of aeration during expiration.

Tofurky- a food made of tofu, texturized into looking and tasting as close to meat (turkey) as possible for tofu.

**god, could i write a longer AN? **

And now, without further ado, your story:

-----

**..:My Tofurky:..  
:..Chapter 1..:  
-----**

**  
**

**SACRED HEART: NURSES STATION- 3:19 P.M.-**

Starts with camera on JD as he is reading a chart, leaning on the nurses' station.

_**JD**: in a hospital, it's hard to get a break. Even during the holidays. You see, suicide attempts, stress induced sicknesses, and accidents are more frequent during the holidays._

_The accidents vary from falling off a ladder while putting up Christmas decorations-_

Switch to: Elliot in patient room, talking to him.

**Elliot**: Well Mr. Hudson, besides a broken arm, your injuries are minor.

The wife of the man squeezes his hand and they smile at each other.

**Elliot**: I just have one question… why were you putting up Christmas decorations? It's just now Thanksgiving…

**Mr. Hudson**: I wasn't putting them up; I was taking them down from last year.

Elliot 'oh's and looks like she is recognizing something.

**Elliot**: Ya know, when I was little I lived next to this guy who would never ever take down his Christmas decorations. He was a lazy, procrastinating, bum, and I think he was like a pedophile or something, but anyways, you kind of remind me of him! -Points to Mr. Hudson-

**Mr. Hudson**: WHAT??

**Elliot** (looks freaked out): Oh frick…

_Or 'accidentally' telling your wife she looked "frumpy" in her thanksgiving outfit, while commenting on how dry the thanksgiving breakfast was, which she just worked on for four hours. Then of course having your wife 'accidentally' slap you with a scalding hot turkey._

Switch to: JD walking into patient room.

**JD**: Well Mr. Pendleton, how are the burns feeling?

Shows Mr. Pendleton. The middle part of his face is bright red, and it looks like blisters are forming.

**Mr. Pendleton** (sounds dazed): They smell like turkey…

**JD**: I'm sure they do sir; you _were_ slapped with a turkey… -looks at Mrs. Pendleton-

Mrs. Pendleton is sitting in a chair next to the bed, looking bored and irritated.

**Mrs. Pendleton**: …-looks around-…What? Maybe next year he'll make the breakfast, then I can call him frumpy, and we'll see who gets turkey-slapped.

**JD**: -looks at her like she's crazy- yeeeaaaah… I'll just go ahead and get you some more pain killers Mr. Pendleton, and then I'll send in a nurse to put some ointment on those burns.

**JD** (To Mrs. Pendleton, quietly): I liked the way you combined 'turkey' with 'bitch slapped'. It was very creative…

Mrs. Pendleton looks at him like he's crazy.

JD gives Mr. Pendleton a sedative shot, and walks out of the room, to the counter by the ICU. He writes out a dosage for a patient while thinking.

_Most of our stress related patients are all Elliot-types. They worry about pleasing others more than themselves, and flip out before anything actually happens._

A patient is sitting in a bed facing the camera. JD's voice is heard from out of the camera's sight.

**JD**: can you tell me anything that might have led to your hyperventilating and fainting sir?

**Patient** (who is obviously gay): well, my mother-in-law came into town for Thanksgiving, and while we were eating, she said the drapes were nice looking… (Chokes on a sob)

**JD**: …sir… isn't that a good thing?

**Patient** (sounds hysterical): NO! I HATE MY MOTHER-IN-LAW!!! ANYTHING SHE LIKES I HATE!!! (Starts bawling)

Changes back to JD at the counter, looking off to the side like he does. He shakes his head goes back to his chart

_Then, there are the suicides. Those are the part I hate most about the holidays, I'm not really sure why._

_Maybe it's the depressing fact that somebody was so miserable they actually had the nerve to try to take their own lives-_

JD's pager goes off, and he can hear the heart monitor of one of the patients in the ICU flat lining. Dr Cox runs past him and JD joins.

**JD** (to nurse): What do we got?

**Nurse **(sounds frantic): I don't know! He just woke up, and I was questioning him, when he stared having a seizure, then he just flat lined!

**JD**: Okay, get me the crash cart!

Laverne brings in the crash cart with the defibrillator on it.

**Laverne**: Gotcha covered Que-tip.

Dr Cox grabs the defibrillator and charges it.

**Dr Cox:** Clear!

The patient is shot with electricity

**JD**: 1, 2, 3…-is pumping air in the patient with an air mask-

This continues as JD narrates

_Or maybe it's just the annoying fact that somebody is so weak they have to resort to taking their own life-_

**Dr Cox**: Clear!

Patient gets shocked one more time, and then the heart monitor starts back up. Everyone sighs and starts taking their gloves off, and cleaning.

_Or maybe it's just the sheer irony that, we as doctors save the lives of people who didn't want to be saved, only to lose the people who did…_

A nurse runs up to JD

**Nurse**: Dr Dorian! Mr. Wiens has fallen into a coma!

_Crap…_

_-----  
_**THEME SONG  
-----  
****SCENE: IN MR. WEINS ROOM- 4:03 P.M.-**

JD is standing in front of Mr. Wiens' (the gay man from earlier) bed.

_I couldn't help but feel a little vexed towards the suicide patient. After all, if he hadn't coded, I might have been able to help Mr. Wiens…_

JD gets a big goofy smile on his face

**JD**: Hee hee. 'Wiens'…

Stops giggling and looks serious again. He walks out of the room, and to the nurse's station.

**JD**: Hey Carla do you know what room my suicide patient is in?

**Carla**: You mean Mr. Armenta? He's in room 215, Bambie.

**JD**: Have we figured out what he O.D.ed on yet?

**Carla**: Nope. He hasn't woke up since he coded.

**JD**: -sighs- 'K, thanks Carla. -starts to walk away-

**Carla**: No problem Bambie. Oh- Bambie?

**JD**: -turns back around- Yeah?

**Carla**: I don't think Turk told you, but we're going to his family's house tonight for dinner, after his shift is over. Are you gonna be okay by your self?

**JD**: Oh, so _that's_ why he's been avoiding me! Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll probably just pop in some stupid movie, and pig out on some canned cranberry sauce. Mmm…that stuff is the best… -looks off to the side-

**Carla** (in a worried tone): Okay… but no 'Pet Sematary', okay? You know you can't handle that movie.

**JD** (said in a suave tone): Carla please, -looks around to find if any nurses or doctors are around which they aren't-, (in a frightened tone) I'm not stupid enough to make that mistake again.

**Carla** (in an 'oh-my-god-what-a-dork' kind of way): -nodding head- Uh-huh.

JD walks away towards Mr. Armenta's (suicide patients) room.

_The truth was that I was kinda bummed about being alone for thanksgiving this year. It was the first Thanksgiving where my shift ended early enough to enjoy it. But I didn't want to be a third wheel with Turk and Carla, so I didn't tell them. I would ask Elliot if I could join her, but-_

JD looks off to the side while he's walking.

-----

**EARLIER THAT DAY- SACRED HEART: DOCTORS LOUNGE- 1:47-**

JD and Turk walk into the lounge, and see Elliot and Keith talking at the table.

**Turk**: 'Sup?

**Elliot**: Nothing much, Keith and I were just talking about our dinner plans tonight.

Turk nods his head and smiles, then jumps over the back of the couch, to lay down on it. JD sits on Elliot's left, across from Keith.

**JD**: So what are you two doin' tonight?

**Elliot**: Well, Keith is coming over, so… we were wondering if maybe you could go over to Carla and Turks'.

**JD**: -looks over his shoulder- That cool wit chu, dawg?

**Turk** (nervous): Uh, yeah, sure, whatever… -gets up and runs out of the lounge-

**Elliot**: What was that about?

**JD**: -shrugs- I dun know… -looks over at Keith- What's that?

On the table in front of Keith is a large… something wrapped in foil.

**Keith**: Oh, this is my turkey.

**Elliot**: coughtofurkycough…

**Keith**: YES! ALRIGHT??!! IT IS A TOFURKY! Geez… -turns and pouts-

**JD**: 'Tofurky'? Keith since when are you a vegetarian?

**Elliot**: Oh, he's trying it out. He just started this month.

**Keith**: Yeah, my motto is: 'if I don't have the heart to kill the animal, than I don't have the right to eat it'.

**Elliot**: Mmm… yep. That's my pansy of a man…

**Keith**: -pouts- I'm not a pansy…

**JD**: O-kaaay… just one more teensy-weensy question, Keith… why did you bring your tofurky to work?

**Keith** (desperate): I didn't want him to be lonely…

Elliot and JD look at him like he's crazy

-----

Switch back to: JD in hall

**JD** (looks and sounds confused): ..._Can_ tofurky's be lonely…?

He shakes his head, to clear his thoughts.

_Then of course I thought of asking Dr Cox…Then I remembered it was Dr. Cox…_

Goes into fantasy

**FANTASY:**

Dr Cox laughs hysterically.

**END FANTASY**

Dr Cox's whistle sounds, and JD turns to see him coming up to him. He waits for him to catch up, and then they continue on their way to Mr. Armenta's room.

**Dr Cox**: Now I know that your maternal instincts are just begging you to go home, turn on the stove, put in that new Chef Emerald DVD you bought off that infomercial, so's you could learn how to cook a turkeys giblets, or make stuffing, or whatever else it is you ladies do in that kitchen, and just go all out this year, so you can impress your little boy-toy at home, but I need you here. Ya got that? I so, _so _need you here in this hospital, doing your job, Martha! That's right. Martha. As in 'Martha Stewart', aka: your role model. Ya see, I'm going with female chefs today, on account of the holiday, and well, gee, I'd be lying if I said I didn't do some research before I got here.

**JD**: Huh, and I thought your rants were ad-libbed…

Dr Cox growls and smirks, before they enter Mr. Armenta's room.

**Dr Cox**: And just what the hell is wrong with this guy?

**JD**: Nurse said he was complaining of the usual overdose symptoms: confusion, vertigo, and nausea.

**Dr Cox**: Uh-huh… Nothin' else? -starts checking vitals-

**JD**: Uh… Yeah, he was also complaining of impaired judgment, drowsiness, and… -looks up at Dr Cox- ataxia…

**Dr Cox**: Ataxia? Okay, Nigella, think quick, an over dose of what kind of drugs results in ataxia?

**JD**: Central nervous system depressants.

**Dr. Cox**: Good, now why would he have these?

**JD**: If he recently had surgery, his doctor may have given him a prescription, but I don't see any sign of recent surgical work.

**Dr Cox**: Me neither, which means, a relative.

**JD**: Yeah. I'll get right on his families medical records.

**Dr Cox**: Good girl.

JD starts to walk away

**Dr Cox**: Oh- and Rachel?

JD turns and looks at him.

**Dr Cox** (sarcastically): Happy Thanksgiving. –he laughs as he walks away-

--------

**SACRED HEART: ICU COUNTER THING…-5:16 P.M.**

_I had been looking up Mr. Amrenta's family history for about an hour now, and I couldn't find anything._

**JD** (growls): Man this sucks!

**Carla**: Calm down Bambie. Everything's okay. Maybe you should take a break? Go check up on Mr. Wiens. I'll take care of this while you're gone.

**JD** (sighs, defeated): Okay. I'll be back in a while, page me if you find anything.

He walks into Mr. Wiens' room.

**JD** (sigh): I'm sorry Mr. Wiens. With me trying to find Mr. Armenta's drug, I forgot all about you… what happened…?

He sits in silence for a minute, before a cute little girl's voice says something.

**Girl**: Can he really hear you?

JD jumps and screams like a girl, falling down. The girl laughs.

**JD**: Uh hello. Are you a patient?

**Girl**: No.

**JD** (expecting more): …Oh. Okay then…

**Girl**: …Hi, My name's Rachel. What's yours?

**JD**: -smiles- You can call me JD.

**Rachel**: So? Can he really hear you, even though he's in a coma?

**JD**: I'd like to think so.

**Rachel**: …What do you think he'd say?

JD looks off into a fantasy:

**FANTASY:**

**Mr. Wiens**: -is crying- I HATE MY DRAPES!!!!

**END FANTASY**

**JD**: -looks at Rachel and shrugs- Who knows?

------

**SACRED HEART: ICU COUNTER- 6:02 P.M.-**

JD is at the ICU counter thing again, and is talking to Rachel.

**JD**: So you never told me why you were here at the hospital?

**Rachel**: … -looks away from him, refusing to answer-

**JD**: O-kaaay…

JD goes back to his chart as Rachel looks around.

Turk and Carla are meeting up at the counter, Turk just getting off his shift, and they kiss each other while grabbing their coats. Dr Cox is in a patient's room, checking their stats, while Jordan and Jack are waiting for him outside the room. Elliot and Keith are arguing over if Elliot is going to eat the tofurky, in the hallway. One of Elliot's interns is treating a patient in the ICU.

**Intern**: Patient is complaining of a 101.5 degree fever, muscle pain, fatigue, sore throat, and… anal warts… okay, he also has shortness of breath, and a cough… hmm…-listens to patient breathe with a stethoscope- also shows signs of rales. Hmm… sir have you been to China in the past ten days?

**Patient** (sarcastically): -glares at the intern- All the time.

**Intern**: Okay… what about Ontario, Canada?

**Patient** (nervously): Yeah, I visited my mom a couple a' days a go…

**Intern** (mumbling): Hmm…could be SARS…

Everyone in the floor freezes, and the hospital goes into lockdown.

JD looks around and all his friends are stuck there with him.

**JD** (to himself): Fatal diseases suck…

-----

**R&R please! oh! and i don't own scrubs or the characters.**


	2. 6:04 PM to 7:52 PM

**Hullo again my friends:D So nice to see you all!!! So anyway, let's get straight to the point...**

**Pink-Charmed-One: **Oo … wow, you really like Rachael Ray… then again I really like Brendan Fraser… I collect everything with him in it… Del Taco had special cups made, when 'The Mummy Returns' came out, and I still have the cup… its on the shelf above my head right now… I also have all of his movies…. but anyways, our disturbing fetishes aside, I'm glad you liked my story! It means a lot coming from someone who is an absolutely awesome Scrubs writer… your stories make me cry… -tear-… uh, anyways, about the Rachael Ray thing, Dr Cox explains latter on, that I meant a different 'Rachel'. hehe! Thanks for your review! It made me smile. :D

**I forgot to explain this last chapter (because I am a horrible author, and extremely forgetful….)**

- Dashes mean -: an action that he character is doing

_Italics mean_: JD's inner-monologue

**The bold character names mean**: said Character is talking

The text set in middle means: crap that I am explaining

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!! BUAHAHA!**

**----- -----**

**..:My Tofurky:..**

**:..Chapter 2..:**

**----- -----**

**SACRED HEART: ICU COUNTER- 6:04 P.M.-**

Starts with JD at the ICU counter with Rachel

**JD**: Ugh…

**Rachel**: What's wrong?

**JD**: Well, whenever someone hints that there might be a deadly contagious disease on the floor, like SARS, the floor has to go into lock down… so, we can't leave…

**Rachel**: Oh.

**JD**: You don't seem very upset…

**Rachel**: That's because I'm not…

_It was hard to believe that a little girl like Rachel could be so calm in this kind of situation…_

**FANTASY:**

Rachel is standing in the middle of the ICU looking calm and collected, while interns and patients, along with Ted, run around screaming. Ted runs up to Rachel.

**Ted**: OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE!! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!

Rachel ignores him and starts playing with her nails when JD walks up

**JD**: Ted, you've been trying to kill yourself for like- five years…

**Ted**: Oh yeah… never mind then… -walks away-

**END FANTASY**

**Rachel**: JD?

**JD**: -snaps out of his fantasy- Huh?

**Rachel**: I asked what you were thankful for.

**JD**: What?

**Rachel**: You know, what you're thankful for… 'Cause it's thanksgiving and all? I had to do a stupid essay in class the other day on what I was thankful for.

**JD**: Oh? What were you thankful for?

Rachel looks away and ignores him again.

**JD**: Oh. Okay then.

JD walks away into a patient's room. The patient has bandages around her head, blocking her vision.

_As I went to check Ms. Hayes' stitches, I couldn't help but think of what Rachel had asked. What was I thankful for?_

_The, almost, dream job that I loved?-_

JD goes to remove Ms. Hayes' bandages, and when he touches her, she screams, unaware of his presence, JD, in turn, screams like a girl and falls over.

_The fact that my self-confidence is so high that even though I just screamed like a girl, I'm confident enough not to be embarrassed by that?-_

JD gets up off the floor while Ms. Hayes apologizes.

**Ms. Hayes**: I'm sorry miss; you came in so quietly, you surprised me.

JD looks freaked out.

_I know for sure that I'm thankful for those two years of show choir in high school. Thanks to that, and being cast for every main female-lead role, I had effectively perfected my girl voice…_

**JD** (in a voice that sounds exactly like a woman): No problem, I have to go now, buh-bye.

JD power walks back out of the room, and runs into Dr. Cox.

**Dr. Cox**: Have you figured out what god forsaken drug Mr. Armenta guzzled down, like you so often do with your fruity little appletini's after your boyfriend gets a _little too_ drunk, and his hand 'accidentally' slips and hits ya in the face, or as you refer to it as: 'falling down the stairs'?

**JD**: No, not yet, I've been busy with my other patients.

**Dr. Cox**: Now Jody, as fun as it is pretending to be a good doctor, I need you to wake up from that dream. I need you find out what hell is wrong with that guy yesterday. Ya got that? Not later, after you're done screaming like the little girl that you are-

**JD** (in a quick and worried tone): You heard that??

**Dr. Cox**: Yes, Rachael, I heard that, along with every one else within a miles radius of the hospital.

**JD**: Ya know, you already used Rachel.

**Dr. Cox**: Nooo. I used Rachel Klein. Now I'm using Rachael Ray. Am I going to start having to say last names too? Because really, that's just too difficult, and almost takes the fun out of it… -thinks about-… well, no actually, it doesn't, so never mind. -shakes head- Just find out what's wrong with the damn guy, while I go strangle the living daylights out of the intern that got me stuck in this dump for the night.

Dr. Cox starts walking away.

_I knew that he would never answer me seriously, but for some reason, I just had to try._

**JD**: Doctor Cox! What are you thankful for?

**Dr. Cox**: -turns to look at him- Hmm… -pretends to think- Well gee, I know I'd be thankful for a pony… and a Barbie doll house… oh and gee, a big, warm hug from my favorite resident would be nice…

Hope glimmers in JD's eyes, and he stretches his arms out for a hug, thren Dr Cox glares at him, killing JD's hope.

**Dr. Cox**: But ya know what I'd be most thankful for?

**JD**: A heart?

**Dr Cox** (promptly ignoring JD's comment): If a certain doctor of mine would do what I asked of her, when I asked her to do it. But, to no avail. -sighs- Ho-hum… -walks away with his head hung-

JD watches him go before he goes over to the computer on the desk behind the counter.

_As mean as he had been about it, Dr. Cox was right. I needed to find out what was wrong with Mr. Armenta, and fast. Who knows what the drug could be doing to him?_

Sighing, JD turns on the computer, and starts searching.

_It's gonna be a long day…_

**-----**

**SACRED HEART: ICU COUNER NEAREST THE ICU- 6:04 P.M.-**

Turk and Carla are talking while walking up the hall way, towards patient rooms.

**Turk**: I can't believe we're stuck in this stupid hospital all night long.

**Carla**: And I was so looking forward to visiting your family!

A man in a nearby patient's room over hears them.

**Man**: No you weren't.

Carla and Turk both turn towards the patient.

**Carla**: Excuse me?

**Man**: You weren't looking forward to seeing his family.

**Turk**: -puts his arm around Carla- Excuse me sir, but how could you possibly know what my baby does or does not look forward to?

**Man**: Because I heard her complaining earlier.

Carla and Turk both look shocked. Turk slowly removes his arm from around Carla's shoulder, and walks away.

**Carla**: TURK!

She follows him away, and glares at the man. He just looks solemnly out the window down the hall.

-----

**SACRED HEART: ICU HALLWAY- 6:04 P.M.-**

Elliot and Keith are talking in the hallway.

**Elliot**: Frick! I hate sick people!

A patient in the room they are standing next to looks up from the magazine she is reading.

**Elliot**: YES YOU! -Pulls Keith and herself out of the patients vision-

**Elliot**: Anyway, I'm so bummed our plans aren't going to happen tonight…

**Keith**: Well, there is the on-call room…

**Elliot **(seductively): Mmm… ya know…? You're right… lets go… (angrily) as soon as hell freezes over! Keith I am not going to have sex in the on-call room!

Doctors and nurses in the hallway look at her, expectantly.

**Elliot**: What? I've never had sex in there…

Doctor and nurses look more expectant

**Elliot**: Look, I only made-out with a guy in there okay?!

Doctors and nurses turn away, except for Laverne.

**Laverne **(skeptically): Mm-hmm…

**Elliot**: Can it, Laverne!

**Laverne** (angrily, and shaking her head): Mm-mmm!

**Elliot**: God… -looks back at Keith- We'll just have to wait 'til tomorrow.

**Keith**: Fine… But what about my tofurky?

**Elliot**: What about him? …Oh my god, you actually have me referring to it as if it were real…

**Keith** (defensively): HE IS REAL!! -runs off on the verge of tears-

Elliot stands shocked, looking after him for a moment.

**Elliot**: God, he's crazier than JD…

**Laverne**: Mm-hmm…

-----

**SACRED HEART: BEHIND ICU COUNTER- 6:27 P.M.-**

Dr Cox, who just got done ranting at JD (way up there, remember? ) is looking for the intern that suggested SARS. Dr Cox finds him huddled away in a supply closet, in a classic 'Elliot moment'.

**Dr Cox** (angrily): YOU! -points at him-

**Intern** (terrified): YOU! -starts whimpering-

**Dr Cox**: -growls- Get out here!

Dr Cox grabs him by the scruff of his scrubs, and drags him out into the middle of the ICU. Dr. Cox whistles, and every one on the floor turns and looks at him, even the patients.

JD, who is still on the computer, looking up Mr. Armenta's medical history, looks around confused, and in awe.

_How does he do that?_

**Dr Cox**: Everyone, I would like you all to meet the man whose fault it is that we are all stuck here tonight, on this wonderful holiday.

Everyone glares at the poor intern, except JD, who looks around, then falls into a fantasy.

**FANTASY:**

The Intern is on a stage, with a microphone in hand, in front of all the nurses, doctors, and patients.

**Intern** (nervously): Um… a man w-walks into… into a, uh, bar… he-he says 'ouch'…

The crowd 'boo's and throws tomatoes at him. The intern cringes and tries to block them, before getting hit in the head with a particularly large tomato, knocking him off the stage.

**END FANTASY**

JD chuckles to himself.

**JD**: He may have delivered it wrong, but that joke slays me… -looks off into the distance chuckling to himself-

**Rachel** (who popped out of nowhere): You have got to stop doing that.

JD screams and falls off his chair and on the floor with an 'oomph'. Everyone ignores him and focuses on Dr Cox and the intern, while JD struggles to pull himself up.

**Dr Cox** (to the intern): Now listen here you stupid, pathetic excuse for a person who knows anything, and I mean _anything,_ about medicine, even if it's only putting a band-aid on a scratch, which a three-year-old can do, meaning you are less knowledgeable _than _said three-year-old, you should… (Dr. Cox's voice fade's-out do to JD's narrating)

_I knew that everyone was pissed at poor intern boy-_

JD looks to the side

_I should really learn his name… anyways, I knew that everyone was pissed at poor intern boy, but I just couldn't bring myself to be mad. If it weren't for him, I would probably be sitting in the bar sipping an appletini, because I no longer had a key to Turk and Carla's apartment, and I wouldn't be allowed back in Elliot's apartment. If it weren't for him, I'd be sitting alone on thanksgiving._

JD sighs and goes back to the computer, ignoring Dr Cox.

**Dr. Cox**: -and I don't care if it costs you an arm, or a leg, or what little brains you happen to store in there -flicks interns head- you WILL get me any and all tests to prove just how wrong you are, you got that, Johnny big-mouth?

**Intern**: Y-y-y-y-yes, s-s-sir…

**Dr Cox**: GO!

The intern flies (okay, so he just ran really fast…) out of the ICU.

Dr Cox goes up to the ICU desk, and starts fiddling with his chart, not really doing anything. JD takes a break from the computer and looks up at him. Dr Cox is trying to look around for something without being noticed.

**JD**: What 'cha lookin' for Dr Cox?

**Dr Cox**: Oh, just exactly none of your business, Sandra Pinckney.

**JD**: So you decided to go with the last names?

**Dr Cox**: Yeah, figure it would deal us a lot less confusion.

**JD**: -nods his head- Mm. So what are you looking for?

**Dr Cox**: Well, if you must know, I haven't seen Jordan since the lockdown, and seeing as she's currently holding my son captive, I'm getting a little worried.

**JD**: Ah, don't worry; she's more of the man-eater type than the baby-eater type.

**Dr Cox**: True. -looks down at his charts-

_Wait… hold-up, did Dr Cox and I just have a half-way descent conversation, without him calling me a girls name? We did!_

JD smiles a big goofy smile, and goes back to the computer. He stretches his legs, and kicks something under the table.

**Something**: OW!

JD screams like a girl and falls out of his chair… again. Rachel comes out from under the counter where she was hiding.

**Rachel**: Ya know, you scream like a girl.

JD pops back up.

**JD** (impatiently): I've been told!

Dr Cox looks at Rachel, and recognizes her. Rachel looks up at him sadly.

**Rachel** (sad and nervously): Hi…

**Dr Cox** (remorsefully): Hey…

JD looks between the two of them.

**JD**: You two know each other?

Rachel walks away, completely ignoring JD, as does Dr Cox.

**JD**: Well, nice talking to the both of you… -goes back to the computer-

-----

**SACRED HEART: BEHIND ICU COUNTER- 7:34 P.M.-**

JD is still on the computer, and rubs his eyes as Carla comes up.

**Carla**: Bambie, you should take a break…

**JD**: I can't Carla. I Have to figure out what is wrong with this guy…

**Carla**: Just take a quick breather, that's all…

**JD**: Fine…

He leans back in the chair and looks at the various thanksgiving decorations (turkeys…)

**JD**: Ya know, I'm getting kinda hungry…

**Carla**: You should ask Keith for some of his tofurky.

**JD** (looks shocked and appalled): Carla! I'm not that desperate!

**Carla **(wide-eyed): Okay. Geez…

JD starts thinking to himself.

**JD**: Hey Carla, what are you thankful for?

**Carla**: I dun know… Right now? Probably that Dr Kelso went down to get a pastry when we went into lock down…

**JD **(seems deep in thought): Heh… yeah…

**Carla**: What's wrong Bambie?

**JD**: Huh? Oh, nothin'.

JD turns back to the computer. Carla looks at him for a while, and then walks away, towards the nurse's area of the counter.

After a few minutes, JD finds something.

**JD**: …Eureka! (Eureka means 'I've found it')

**FANTASY:**

JD stands in his tighty-wighty's in a full bathtub, smiling goofily.

**END FANTASY **(if you didn't get that, you need to brush up on your fluid displacement theories…)

-----

**SACRED HEART: PATIENT ROOM- 7:46 P.M.-**

Dr Cox is checking a patient's stats, when JD runs in.

**JD**: Dr. Cox! I figured out what Mr. Armenta ODed on!

**Dr Cox**: Well? Spit it out Tori Ritchie, don't keep me outta' the loop!

They both run out of the room to Mr. Armenta's room.

**JD**: Turns out he had a surgery, a couple a' years back, and the doctor prescribed three prescription of Benzo, he never got a refill. His Benzo has to be at least six years old.

**Dr Cox**: But it still did the trick.

**JD**: I already ordered a nurse to get him on flumazenil, so he should be waking up soon.

**Dr Cox**: Good catch, newbie. You can take a break if ya want, I'll take care of the rest of your shift for ya…

**JD**: Oh, I've been off my shift for a couple of hours…

JD looks down at Mr. Armenta's chart, and misses the smile and look of approval Dr Cox gives JD, before he starts to walk out of the room, and down the hall.

JD runs out of the room, and calls to him.

**JD**: Dr Cox! -He turns to him- That little girl from earlier, Rachel. Is she a patient?

Dr Cox looks genuinely sad.

**Dr Cox**: No… her sister is-…was…

He looks at the ground, then turns and walks away.

JD is silent for a while, looking to where Dr Cox had been.

**JD** (breathlessly): …oh…

----- ----

**SACRED HEART: HALLWAY- 7:52- END**

----- -----

Hey all!! So? How'd ya like it? I decided I'm gonna put that, up there, at the end of every chapter, to show you when it ended, since the time is a very important factor in this story. The last Chapter ended at 6:02 P.M. Keep in mind that this whole thing takes place on thanksgiving day!

'k, now i got a couple o' things to say...

First of all, all the info on these diseases is from wiki! Lol, 'cause I don't know crap without it! Second, I have to say… I love torturing poor intern-boy… Dr Cox style… -evil glint in eye- ahem, anyways… third, if I didn't make it clear, Rachel is between 10 and 13, I can't decide…. And this story takes place during the fifth season, before Turk and Carla get pregnant, and before JD meets Kim… (I hate her…) and fourth, I absolutely love writing Keith! Lol. I'm sure he's out of character or something, but it is so damn fun to make him crazy! Lmao… and lastly, i just resently re-watched my season four, and realized they also used SARS! ack! sorry, i thought it was some other extremely contagious, fatal disease, and sense a certain blonde bimbo friend of mine forgot to give me back my season four... -glares at her-...

anywho, WTF was up with i was trying to update like eight times and was like: 'DENIED, BIATCHES!' oO yeah...

R&R please! I own nothing! (Ha! My disclaimer is small!!! Lol)

oh, and BTW, NEW SEASON!!!!! WOOT!!!!!!!!!! X3


	3. 8:25 PM to 12:00 AM

…**Lets get straight to the point… I stole the snickers bar from target that one time…Huh?...what's that?... oh! Uh… ehehe… that's not… I didn't… what I meant was- I don't own scrubs. (ha!)**

**MeghanthePagan:** O.o …you actually like tofurky?? Strange… (lol. Kidding kidding. No offence to you.) Yeah, when I saw this weeks Scrubs, I have to say I was happy! Lol. Yay! She's leaving! She's leaving! Haha! But any who… wow. Thanks. I think that's a bit of an exaggeration (a real episode, -snort- please…), but it means a lot coming from you, an awesome scrubs writer! Thank you again!

**Enjoy!**

**----- -----**

…**:My Tofurky:…**

**:…Chapter 3…:**

**----- -----**

**SACRED HEART: ICU COUNTER- 8:25 P.M.-**

Carla is looking at a patient file (even though she's off shift), when Turk walks up to the counter. He has a patient file in his hands, and when he looks up, he slams the file on the counter, and then walks away. Carla jumps at the loud noise, and watches as Turk walks away.

**Carla**: Turk!

She watches his back as he continues to walk away. She sighs, and turns back around to the counter.

**Carla**: That's it!

She puts the file down, and walks out of the camera frame.

-----

**SACRED HEART: ON CALL ROOM- 8:25 P.M.-**

Dr. Cox is laying on one of the beds, in the dark.

**Dr. Cox**: … 'What am I thankful for?' huh Newbie?

He sits quietly for a minute, before growling and pulling himself up, then walking out of the room.

-----

**SACRED HEART: PATIENT ROOM- 8:27 P.M.-**

The man from earlier (the one that told Turk that Carla didn't really want to see his family) sat in the visitor's chair of an empty patient's room; its occupant long removed. Carla walks brusquely into the room, and stops, putting her hands on her hips.

_Sometimes things happen, that can totally ruin something beautiful. It's these things that you can take you anger out on-_

**Carla**: What the hell?

**Man**: -looks up from staring at the empty bed with a blank look on his face- …I'm sorry, you're going to have to be a little more specific than that.

**Carla** (angrily): Why the hell did you stick your nose into mine and my husband's business like that? Who's business of it was your's to go and tell my husband I didn't want to go spend the evening with dysfunctional, if entertaining, family? …Well? What's your excuse?

_But sometimes…_

**Man**: … -turns and looks back at the bed-… Three hours and twenty four minutes ago, my daughter was lying in that bed, talking to me... Three hours and eleven minutes ago, my daughter was pronounced dead…

_You end up wishing you never did…_

Carla looks surprised, and a little ashamed of herself.

**Carla**: I'm so sorry…

**Man**: … Me too… -he looks back at Carla with tears in his eyes- I'm sorry I did that to you. I just thought that because I felt so miserable other people should too. I'm sorry for doing that to you.

**Carla** (quietly): its okay…

She stands for a minute, before walking away quietly.

The man just looks back at the bed.

-----

**SACRED HEART: ICU COUNTER- 8:27 P.M.-**

Dr. Cox is looking for Jordan and Jack, when he spots them at the end of the counter. He starts walking towards them.

_And sometimes…_

**Dr. Cox**: -walks up to Jordan- There you two are. I've been lookin' everywhere for ya.

**Jordan**: -looks at him and smiles- Hey Hun. –She leans up and kisses him.-

**Dr. Cox**: Where've you been?

**Jordan**: Oh, I was just walking around. I was kinda bummed that we wouldn't be able to have thanksgiving together this year. –She looks down at jack and smiles at him sadly-

**Dr Cox**: …Hey Jordan?

She looks up at him

**Dr Cox**: I love you…

**Jordan** (looks and sounds a little surprised): -smiling- I love you too, Perry. –Leans up and kisses him again-

**Jack**: I love you too, daddy!

Jordan and Dr Cox look at him and smile.

**Dr Cox: **-picks him up and puts him on the counter- And I love you too, Jack-o… -smiles at him-

Jordan smiles contentedly and leans on his shoulder while looking at jack.

…_You're glad they happened._

**Dr Cox** (to himself, quietly): Thanks Newbie…

**Jordan**: -looks up- D'you say somethin' Perry?

**Dr Cox**: No… -smiles-

-----

**SACERED HEART: ICU COUNTER- 8:34 P.M.-**

Carla is looking at the chart again, and sees Turk down the hall, headed towards her.

**Carla** (quietly to herself): … 'What am I thankful for?' huh Bambie?

Turk walks up to the counter, and looks down at his chart, completely ignoring her.

**Carla**: …Turk?

He doesn't do anything to signify that she talked.

**Carla**: Turk. I love you, baby, I really do. And I'm really sorry…

**Turk**: -sighs and looks up at her-…I know, baby.

**Carla**: …So… Are we okay?

**Turk**: … -thinks about it-… Yeah. We're fine. I love you.

Carla smiles and they lean in and kiss each other. They pull apart and go back to their files.

**Carla** (to herself, quietly): Thanks Bambie…

**Turk**: -looks up- D'you say somethin', baby?

**Carla**: No… -smiles-

-----

**SACRED HEART: MR. WEINS' ROOM- 8:45 P.M.-**

Camera enters to a shot of JD at the end of Mr. Wiens' bed. All we can see is his back, and it's blocking the bed.

_But sometimes, things happen that suck really bad, but, the only person you can blame…_

The camera moves, and you can see that the bed is empty, and Mr. Wiens' has been removed.

_Is yourself…_

Dr Cox walks in, and looks at JD who is staring at the bed. He walks up, and stands next to him.

**JD**: He coded. His heart just… stopped. I didn't even diagnose him.

**Dr. Cox**: …He was sent down to the morgue, so Doug'll figure it out…

**JD** (regretfully): …I know…

Dr Cox looks at JD, and can't manage to say anything, so he sighs and puts his hand on his shoulder, and that's all he can do,

-----

**SACRED HEART: HALLWAY- 9:31 P.M.-**

_About an hour ago, Mr. Wiens' coded, and was pronounced dead at 8:34 p.m. Doug took him a few minutes later. After that I was feeling pretty crappy, but I think I'm managing. Mr. Armenta has regained consciousness, but he's under suicide watch. The test results for the "SARS" patient, Mr. Buggard, haven't come back yet, so we're still in lock down, but I still can't seem to find the one person I've been looking for: Rachel. A few hours ago, I found out (via Dr Cox) that her sister was dead. I haven't managed to figure out how, but I still want to talk to her about it… as soon as I find her that is!_

JD opens the closet door, to find it empty.

_Dang it! This is like some kind of David Blaine trick! Hmm… maybe she's the reincarnation of Harry Houdini…_

**FANTASY:**

Rachel is on a stage (one that looks suspiciously like the one intern-boy was on earlier) wearing a suit with a vest, top hat, cape, and a cane.

**Rachel**: And now, for my trick:-

A tank full of water is rolled onto the stage, and JD is pushed out from behind the curtains. A burly man, not wearing a shirt, walks up to JD and starts chaining him up, starting with handcuffs.

**Rachel**: I will attempt to unchain this man, with out a key or my hands, before he drowns!

The audience 'oh's and 'ah's. The man picks JD up, puts over his shoulder, and starts towards the water.

**JD** (frantically): Hey wait, Houdini always locked **himself** up and unchained **himself**!

**Rachel** (trying to reason with him): JD! I'm the reincarnated Houdini! Besides, it's a new day and age, JD! People want to see different things! (Viciously) …now throw him in, Flavio!

The man, now known as Flavio, chucks JD into the water.

**Rachel**: NOW! For the trick! …oh, oops! I forgot my wand at home… oh well. Flavio! Come!

Flavio picks Rachel up and walks off stage with her, leaving JD in the water.

**END FANTASY**

**JD**: Flavio had dynamite abs. I wonder if he does cardio…

**Rachel**: As disturbing as that comment was, I'll let it go.

JD screams like a girl (again) and falls down (again). He jumps back up quickly as if it never happened, and looks around to see if any one saw.

**Rachel**: You do that a lot.

**JD**: Yeah well, maybe you should just run along with Flavio!

**Rachel**: Okay, that is the second time you've mentioned some guy that, I suppose, you just had a fantasy about, but I am **still** gonna let it go, 'cause I'm generous like that.

**JD**: Yeah, whatever.

He starts walking away from her, when he remembers, that he wanted to talk to her. He turns back around and looks at her.

**JD**: Oh… Dr Cox told me… about your sister…

**Rachel**: -sighs and walks over to sit behind the ICU counter- Great. Here comes the pity-party.

**JD**: …Why didn't you tell me? –Sits down-

Both he and Rachel were sitting on the floor behind the ICU counter, leaning against it.

**Rachel**: … I hate when people pity me, or feel bad for me. I hate the 'oh, that poor little girl's and the 'that's so sad's. They're stupid. And fake. I just… didn't want that to happen.

**JD**: …What happened?

**Rachel**: … My mom died four years ago. She was mugged. She got stabbed. My brother died two years ago when he had a seizure, and broke his neck. …my sister… she got in a car accident. They thought she was okay. Dr Cox… it ended up that she had some internal bleeding… she died.

**JD**: I'm sorry.

**Rachel**: … I know. –Gets up and walks away-

JD watches her go, still on the floor.

-----

**SACRED HEART: ICU COUNTER- 11:22 P.M.-**

_Over the past two hours, the staff on this floor has gone through many different stages of being locked up._

_Boredom-_

Switch to: Laverne is using a Spork to fling marshmallows into Turks open mouth as he sleeps. Finally one lands in his mouth.

**Laverne**: YES! –She gets up and starts to doing a touch-down jig-

_Anger-_

Switch to: Todd walks up to Elliot with a soda in his hand.

**Todd**: Hey look Elliot, I found a Mr. Pibb! –Holds his free hand up for a high-five-

Elliot slaps the hand holding the open soda, and it splashes in his face.

**Todd**: So not cool.

Elliot walks away.

**Todd**: -looks down at the empty can in his hands- I bet Mrs. Pibb is hot… -nods his head and looks off into the distance-

_And even insanity-_

Switch to: Ted is sat on the floor with his briefcase across from him, him sitting Indian style, and he has a tea cup in his hand (one is also in front of the briefcase)

**Ted**: So, how was you day Mr. Shnooglewoppums? –Takes a loud slurp of his tea-

JD and Todd walk up to Ted and the briefcase (err- Mr. Shnooglewoppums…) in the hallway, and stare for a minute.

**JD** (bewildered): …Where did he get those teacups?

**Todd** (weirded out): -shrugs and leans over to Ted- You're-crazy-five. –Holds up his hand-

_And now, worst of all, hunger._

Switch to: Laverne, Dr Cox, Jordan, Jack, Turk, Todd, Ted, Carla, Rachel, and JD around the ICU counter.

**Carla**: Ugh! I'm so hungry! When are those stupid tests coming in?!

**Dr Cox**: Ah! With those idiots in the lab, they're probably having to go ask the monkeys at the zoo if they should –puts up his left hand and looks at it- fling their poo around –puts up his right hand and looks at it- or actually do their jobs. Hmm. Choices, choices –pretends to be weighing his hands and looks back and forth between them, before growling and letting his hands fall-

**Laverne**: Mm-hmm…

**Turk**: It's too bad Dr Kelso didn't get stuck in lock down too. Maybe he'd keel over in hunger, and we wouldn't have to deal with him anymore…

**Ted**: -bursts out laughing, before dying down- Ah… If only…

Everyone looks at him kinda weird.

**Jordan**: Perry, I'm worried. Jack hasn't done anything annoying yet. I think he's storing it up so he can let it all burst out at once. Honey, you know I'll be forced to kill him then right?

**Dr Cox**: Yes I know.

Everyone looks at them kinda weird.

**Jordan and Dr Cox**: What?

Everyone looks away.

**Todd** (to Rachel): Hungry five? –Puts his hand up-

**Rachel**: Is that all you can say?

Todd looks confused at her for a minute.

**Rachel**: Ugh! Fine! You high-fiving freak… -they high-five-

**Laverne**: Doesn't anyone in this dump have a bit to eat? I wouldn't mind some turkey right now…

**JD** (to himself, quietly like he realized something): …Turkey...!

Everyone looks at each other.

**Everyone**: Keith!

They all look down the hall and spot Elliot and Keith walking up to the ICU counter. They all try to act casual as they come to a stop; no one is looking at them.

**Elliot** (whispered to Keith): I've got a bad feeling about this…

Keith holds his tofurky closer to him, in a protective manner.

JD looks up in what he hope is a casual way.

**JD** (acting surprised): Oh! Hey there Keith, Elliot. How are you?

**Keith** (enthusiastically): Great Dr Dorian, thanks for asking.

**Elliot** (suspiciously): Fine…

**JD**: Good, good, that's good- NOW!

Everyone jumps and tackles Keith, who scrams like a girl (JD: YES! FINNALLY! ANYONE BUT ME!) As Elliot stands, and stares wide eyed down at the dog pile that was once her boyfriend.

-----

**SACRED HEART: ICU COUNTER- 11:46 P.M.**

Everyone is around the counter again, with a newly added Keith and Elliot. They are all eating a piece of tofurky, and Keith has two black eyes.

**Keith**: I understand that you wanted the tofurky, but did Dr Cox and Dr Dorian have to punch me?

**Dr Cox**: Had to be done.

**JD**: It was for kicks.

Everyone looks at JD

**JD**: What?

_Okay, so I might be a little sour still…_

Everyone looks away, and continues eating. JD takes a bite as he starts narrating.

_As I sat, blaspheming (but enjoying every minute of it) I couldn't help but feel happy. Again, if it weren't for SARS and intern-boy, I would have been spending my night alone, sipping appletini's, not sitting with the people I love. The people I am thankful for._

He smiles up at everyone, as they continue the conversation they had been having with each other.

-----

**SACRED HEART: ICU COUNTER- 11:54 P.M.-**

Suddenly the ICU door opens, and a lab technician walks in.

**Technician**: The test results have come in, and Mr. Buggard does not have SARS, surprise, surprise. (Lamely) Happy thanksgiving. –Walks back out of the ICU-

Most of the other staff walk out, except for the one's on shift. JD and the rest all slowly finish they're tofurky, and dissemble, one by one, until only Rachel and JD are left.

**JD**: So… Are you gonna be okay?

**Rachel**: …Yeah. –Smiles-

Then, the man from earlier (the one with the dead daughter that told on Carla) walks up to the ICU counter.

**Man**: Rachel… Let's go home honey.

**Rachel**: Okay dad.

Rachel gets up and walks around the counter, following her dad. She stops and turns around.

**Rachel**: JD…? …Thank you.

**JD**: …You're welcome…. And thank you…

_-For helping me see what I'm thankful for._

She smiles and waves, before running after her dad.

_She's gonna be okay._

JD sighs to himself, and the scene ends.

-----

**SACRED HEART: EXIT TO PARKING LOT- STAIRS- 11:58 P.M.-**

_**JD**: In a hospital, it's hard to get a break. Even during the holidays. You see, suicide attempts, stress induced sicknesses, and accidents are more frequent during the holidays._

_The accidents vary from falling off a ladder while putting up Christmas decorations-_

Switch to: Mr. Hudson's room

Mr. Hudson and Mrs. Hudson smile at each other and Mrs. Hudson leans over and kissES him.

_Or 'accidentally' telling your wife she looked "frumpy" in her thanksgiving outfit, while commenting on how dry the thanksgiving breakfast was, which she just worked on for four hours. Then of course having your wife 'accidentally' slap you with a scalding hot turkey._

Switch to: Mr. Pendleton's room.

Mr. Pendleton coughs a little, and it wakes a sleeping Mrs. Pendleton. She looks sympathetic, then gets up pours him some water, and sits next to him on the hospital bed. He takes a drink, then looks up at his wife and smiles at her, while she smiles and pets his hair.

_Then there are the stress related sicknesses that can end up being more then you first thought…_

Switch to: Mr. Wiens' husband in the morgue.

He cries while holding Mr. Wiens hand, but manages to smile sadly.

_Then, there are the suicides. Those are the part I hate most about the holidays, I'm not really sure why._

_Maybe it's the depressing fact that somebody was so miserable they actually had the nerve to try to take their own lives, __Or maybe it's just the annoying fact that somebody is so weak they have to resort to taking their own life, __Or maybe it's just the sheer irony that, we as doctors save the lives of people who didn't want to be saved, only to lose the people who did._

Switch to: Mr. Armenta's room.

His daughter is sobbing while hugging him, and he is hugging her back. We see him say he's sorry, and he cries too.

_But sometimes, it's these situations that help us grow, and help us live, and most of all to help us learn what is important to us. That's why, I'm thankful for these patients, and for the people I am lucky enough to have around me. …now I'm going to go eat a whole can of cranberry sauce to rid myself of the sin that is tofurky…_

JD steps off the last step, puts one foot down on to the asphalt, and smiles.

----- -----

**SACRED HEART: 12:00 A.M.**- **END.**

**----- -----**

**So… here we are. December 16, 2006… 9 days away from Christmas… the day after Hanukah started… I don't really know about kwanza (so insert kwanza date here…)…Reading a thanksgiving story… I am a procrastinating loser.**

**I'm so lazy, I'm really sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I was grounded for a while, then I just got plain old lazy. Shame on me and my family (existing, dead, and unborn)! Geez.**

**Well yeah. Here it is. Nice and finished. A Christmas present! Lol.**

**Happy holidays, everybody!**

**(P.S.: WOOT!!! NEW SEASON!!!! XD!)**


End file.
